At present, a power amplifier integrated circuit (IC) module is typically built in a display device such as a display, a television set or the like, so that an audio output can be provided in the display device. However, during power-on and power-off process of the display device equipped with the power amplifier IC, because the power amplifier IC is provided with a voltage to continue to operate, it will lead to puffing noise during the power-on and power-off process.
For this reason, it is desirable to provide a control circuit, a control method, and a display device which can completely avoid the puffing noise problem during the power-on and power-off process, thereby improve user experience.